This invention relates generally to systems for flows of clean water and unclean waste water in proximity, as in kitchens; and more particularly concerns a simple, efficient, conduit system for such proximal flows, and occupying minimum space.
In many kitchens, installed sinks have multiple holes in a top panel, with two separate holes for hot and cold water conduits, and a third hole for a separate water supply conduit. A fourth hole is often employed in the plate, for a waste water conduit, that often employs a vent conduit that prevents waste water siphoning back into a dishwasher. There is need to reduce the number of such holes in such a panel, and to reduce the size of the overall space occupied by such a conduit system at the panel.
There is also need to provide for reverse osmosis waste water discharge in a simple and effective manner, enabling use of clean reverse osmosis water, in a kitchen.